Red and Pink
by LollyGirl65
Summary: Join May and her struggles to get ready for her first date! What will Ash think? Advanceshipping, AaMayL, MaSh (even though no-one uses that). One-shot.


**For school we had to write a 250+ word short story about out "special place". My special place happens to be my cupboard. I finished typing up the school version, and I thought. "Why not Pokémon-ify it! A here it is, 'Red and Pink'. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only the story line.**

* * *

Red and Pink (all in May's POV)

"Where's that violet dress? I was going to wear it to the date with Ash later. I'll go check in my cupboard."

I walk upstairs into my room, closing the door behind me. Walking over to my cupboard, I push one of the sliding doors with force. BANG! Gingerly I sift through all the dresses in my cupboard with an unhappy look on my face. I sort through all the different colours, yellow, green, black, white, purple, blue, but no violet. After 30 minutes of looking for the red dress I give up, tired and sleepy, in need of a rest.

Turning around, I look at my unmade bed. Not willing to re-make it or sleep on the floor, I turn to my old special place. The cupboard, dark as a bat cave.

Looking at my cupboard, I wonder how I managed to fit in there all those years ago. Maybe I crawled up into a little ball, or maybe I shoved the clothes hanging on coat hangers out the way and just lay down on the floor. The memories flow back and I zip back to the present. Now I crawl in the cupboard and lay on top of all sorts of junk, old clothes, bags, shoes, and other random stuff.

Clothes rustle and reach out to touch my head as dreams flutter back like a colony of Beautifly taking flight. Slowly I drift into a deep thought about the dream I had the night before. Pieces of the dream come back to me as I put them together like a jigsaw puzzle.

I was taking a walk on the ocean when I heard Ash scream, "AHHHH!" I remember turning around and seeing him fall off a cliff. Rushing towards him, hoping to help break his fall, I missed, and he fell into the sea. Down he went, tumbling through the air, raven locks of hair flying everywhere. Crashing onto the dangerous rocks below, I saw his body lying on top of a particular pointy rock, blood oozing out of his head.

Even though it was just a dream, tears start pouring down. Shaking my head in a poor effort to forget it, I hear the sound of Max, my annoying little brother calling me all the way from the kitchen.

"May, Ash is coming at 6.30pm!" Shouts Max.

Frantically I push open the cupboard door, wondering how the time flew by so fast. Not really worried about the violet dress, I grab the red and pink dress that I wore at the royal ball at Cameron Palace. I hold it up to my body and stare at the reflection in my mirror. Not satisfied, I find a red choker, with a small diamond in the middle. I put it on around my neck, and slip the dress on before trying some pink heels on. Happy, I smile in the mirror to see the girl in the red and pink dress smiling back at me.

I glance over to the lavender coloured clock that sat on my bedside table. It's 6.15; I have 15 more minutes until Ash comes. Sitting down at my dressing table, I begin to straighten my hair so that it's straight and lying flat down on my back, securing little bits of hair with pink clips. I smile as I see I still have 5 minutes before Ash comes.

'_My first date... I wonder how it will go? Only one way to find out...' I thought._

The doorbell rings as I nervously adjust my necklace. I hear Max answering the door.

"Hi Ash! Yeah, May's upstairs in her room." Said Max, leading Ash to my room.

Ash opens the door to my room, I wait for him to say something, but neither of us can say any words.

"Wow... May you look amazing."

I blushed, as I examined his clothes. He was wearing a blue dress-shirt and black jeans and looked positively adorable.

"So do you." I felt a light blush tinge my normal pale cheeks. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Grinned Ash, taking hold of my hand, blood rushing to my face.

I had only one thought on my mind.

'_This is going to be the best night ever.'_

* * *

**That concludes this short one shot! I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review to let me know what you thought of it!**

**~Lolly**


End file.
